There can be a need to use helical gears on flexible pins in the type of arrangement described above. However, such an arrangement is problematic because resultant helical thrust loads are created in a sense which seek to twist the flexible pin about its centroid in a manner which would cause a misdistribution of load across the tooth contact face which could lead to the tooth breaking.